Miami City Park
The Miami City park is a large playground for young and old alike. There is plenty of room to run around, go to the local gym, play in the children's playground, or head on over to the duel fields in the left side of the park. It's mainly a park for normal folk to ease out their day and play with their pets or children. You may RP here. A Noble Entertainer Meets A Noble Hero The park is thriving with life as everyone begins gathering towards the center of the park in Miami City. Folks seem to be packed with their children up front watching some man from afar standing up on a large stage filled with animals of all kinds from lions to seals, to giraffes and much, much more. He stands atop a red dragon with dual colored eyes and hangs onto the horns coming out of its back to balance himself as they put on a show. Thomas stops part way into the park and notices the commotion. He felt the dragons hidden within his Extra Deck call to his Celtic Dragon which quieted them with its gentle roar before he continued. "This must be him..." Kalin leaped backwards from his spot on the horns of his Pendulum Dragon. Before he landed, his Sky Mage leaped up behind him, the pair bowing before the crowd to the sound of applause. Kalin smiled at them all as bubble barriers lifted the rest of his performapals into the air, where the animals and their malleable lifts disappearing with a "POP!" Thomas got to the back of the crowd and looked on at the entertainment show that was being put on by the man called 'The Shining Weiss'. He waits with patience as he watches the people around him. He cracks a smile as he watches and remembers his times back home away from all of this. "Wow, isn't he just great?" Thomas hears folks say. "I heard his dragon is one of a kind! It's powerful and so are its many forms!" the people in the back are cheering while the children in the front laugh and giggle as the monsters play. In a flash of light, the Performapals all converge on the odd eyes dragon, enveloping it in energy. The dragon's form shifted, the monster being formed obscured by the light. When it disperses, tiny balls of light that rain down to the fading sound of the dragon's roar. The people clap and are all happy at the perfomance as it ends. As people begin to disperse Thomas makes himself known by approaching Kalin. He seems to stand there and looks upat Kalin as the stand disappears from the Performapal Theater card. As he approaches Thomas coughs a little and gets his attention. Kalin turns, waving softly at the boy standing a ways from him. Handing the notepad and pen in his hands back to their owner after giving them an autograph, he adresses the boy . "Hello there. Sorry about that, I got lost in the crowd a bit. Is there anything I can help you with?" "You are the 'Shining Weiss' are you not? My name is Thomas MacFarlon a resident from another dimension. I'm afraid I bear bad tidings and must speak with you in private if possible Mr. Weiss." he explains in a stern manner. "This is of a great urgency so I ask of you to listen." Kalin cocked his head, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Ummm...I'm not sure what you mean. Perhaps you've got me confused with someone else? I don't know what help I could be with...anything like that." Thomas shakes his head. "I mean no disrespect but if you are indeed Kalin Weiss then I require your help. I know your bear Odd-Eyes Dragon and its many forms. Please, I must speak with you in private quarters, we are not safe speaking of this topic out in the open." he requests bowing slightly to the entertainer. "A-alright, then. I'm still not sure what this is about, but I guess I'll follow you," Kalin replied, motioning for Thomas to lead the way. He was unsure of his intentions, but Odd Eyes calmed him. Odd-Eyes could communicate Thomas' noble heart and actions. Thomas lead Kalin to an apartment complex where two more people waited on them. "Kalin Weiss of the Pendulum Dimension, I welcome you to the United Dimensions Underground." he mentions as they stand in front of the door. The two guards look around and wait for people to leave before ushering the two in. Inside of the apartment buildings upper floors were people of all ages living a normal life for what it could be and some seemed completely different than anyone Kalin had seen before. "Each of the main dimensions in the United Dimensions has an Underground like this where people effected by the war come." he begins to explain. "All of these people? The'yre from...different dimensions? How is that possible?" Kalin asked in confusion. Despite finding it all hard to believe, he could feel deep down that he wasnt being toyed with or decieved. Thomas opened a room and sat down inside next to someone familiar, Carly was sitting in the same room in her Academia uniform, something that would startle Kalin at first upon sight if he had heard of the war going on. "Relax, I'm not with Academia. I was but Thomas told me what was going on in the other dimensions." she explains to him before standing up. "It's also customary that Thomas normally remains silent unless spoken too, he's very stoic but sometimes I feel like he just ignores people." she adds. "It would be rude to ignore people, Ms. Suvore. Mr. Weiss, I'm going to show you a card, I need you to tell me if you feel any different after I display it." Thomas asks. Kalin looked between Thomas and Carly again, then nodded, questions still nagging at him, but a desire to see what came next allowed them to pass for the moment. He stepped towards Thomas, and waited to see the card. Thomas nodded and opened his Deck Box on his left hip pulling out a card. He held it up showing a Level 7 Dragon-type monster with twenty-five hundred attack and two thousand defense. It's name was Great Howl Advance Dragon. As the dragon was shown the card glowed with a light orange hue and Kalin could feel Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon begin calling out to the monster as well as Great Howl's magnificent howl calling back even though the two monsters were still only cards. Kalin drew the Odd Eyes from his deck, staring at its glow with surprise, even as a similar golden glow started to emanate from himself, before he snapped out of his daze, and the glow disappeared. "Wh-what is this! It's...its incredible! What's going on!?" Thomas nods. "These are the Dimensional Dragons. One-of-a-kind cards created from the dimensions splitting up ages ago. Your hold one of the four Main Dimension Dragons while I hold one of the Sub-Dimension Dragons. The Main Dimension Dragons were used by a monster named Zarc who intended on destroying eveything for having humanity abuse the monster card souls with in Odd-Eyes Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." he explains. "Heroic Steed Standard Dragon, Great Howl Advance Dragon, Seraphic Sacrifice Ritual Dragon, and Earthbound Immortal Dark Synchro Dragon are the Sub-Dimension Dragons from the smaller dimensions that broke off from our own and created for themselves a new habitat of their own kind of summoning though Standard seems more around everything instead of just a single method." Carly explains. Thomas nods in agreement and continues. "As I was saying, you're an important person to the Fusion Dimension who began a war ages ago to try and steal these dragons. They carded many duelists forever trapping them inside of cards and are using them as a power source to merge the four Main Dimensions back into one. Meanwhile, Zarc would possibly return if all four dimensions are brought together which is why I am trying to prevent this from happening. Kalin Weiss, I ask this of you, please assist the United Dimensions in preventing the capture of these dragons and to stop the Fusion Dimension." Kalin remained silent as he thought about what he should do next. He considered running, and imagining everything he'd heard was crazy. For all he knew, these two were totally intent on trapping him with his own trust. But then again, he understood the truth when he heard it, and the truth was that these people needed his help to keep something bad from happening. "I don't know much about different dimensions, or this Zarc person, or any of this other stuff...What I do get, however, is that I can help, somehow. And if that's true, then I'll do whatever I can." Thomas nods and puts Great Howl Advance Dragon away which makes the resonating stop as well as the glow and dragons calling. "I appreciate your assistance. If you ever need to contact us or the United Dimensions, you need only to call from this location through one of the phones downstairs. The leader will pick up and speak to you directly in which you can help. Please, also keep this location secret from others, I understand the need to help others but this place must remain a secret." Thomas explains. "Yeah, if everyone knew about it, then the Fusion Dimension might catch wind and card everyone inside. I don't know if you've ever seen someone carded but a distraught face on a card with their last words being a scream or begging for their lives while it once thrilled me I now find it disgusting." Carly added. "Thomas isn't even from the Fusion Dimension, I just found out last week before the graduation duel. He's from Standard, apparently they just live normal lives with this card game on the back burner only for major political events." she explains. "Wow, that must have been an interesting place to live. But how did you end up in the Fusion Dimension, then?" Kalin asked. "A crazed scientist by the name of Doctor Argensous. He was so focused on allowing the Fusion Dimension contact with us that he invaded multiple countries in an attempt to find Standard's Dragon. I, along with others, invaded his lab and were cast throughout the dimensions by one of his inventions which lead me to wake up in the Fusion Dimension. I have no idea where my other brethren are." Thomas explains. "This scientist is basically a replacement for the one Leo Akaba carded centuries ago as he's just as stupidly crazy with a Parasite Deck and now has the citizens of Standard in constant fear. Doesn't help their new President of the World is a terrible duelist." Carly chimes in with her knowledge. "As I was saying, this scientist was inherently dangerous but he fooled us and sent us away." he finishes. Thomas lets out a breath and smiles. "Mr. Weiss, I thank you for joining the United Dimensions. Your protection and skill shall go a very long way here to protect everyone." Carly nods and unfolds her arms. "Yeah, and since your's a Dueltainment Master you can cheer these folks up, I'm sure they'd love a good show after being transferred here from their home due to the war. You're free to how up anytime but do remember to try and keep this place a secret would you?" she asks. With that, Carly leaves the room to go check up on the residents and Thomas remains silent as he waits for Kalin's response. "Well, that'd be a pleasure of mine...but with my schedule, I may not be able to show up often." Kalin says reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pad. He hands the pad to Thomas and smiles. "But if you need me for anything, I'll gladly be there to help. You can reach me with this, anytime." With a nod, he walks towards the door. "I need to go now. My staff are already gonna have a fit, I'd rather not upset them any more." Thomas takes the pad and nods appreciatively. "I can help you with that." he states holding the doorknob and pushing a few buttons on the keypad next to it. After a few seconds and a small humming noise, Thomas opens the door to a small stage back in Miami City Arena on the other side of the city with Kalin's Manager screaming at someone over the phone. "Well, you'd better go. These doors if using the correct coordinates can link directly here." he states handing Kalin a small scrap of paper with the exact coordinates. "Don't let anyone know about this place unless they're for the cause. Thank you, Kalin." he says before walking out with him and closing the door which is the backstage door. If Kalin would inspect the door and try to open it again it would simply lead outside now. "...and if you don't have Kalin here in five minutes then these people will-- KALIN?!" the manager drops his phone in a surprise seeing his client with a man in cloth armor. "I apologize. Mr. Weiss was showing me around the city when he remembered this important event." Thomas bluffs. Kalin smiles nervously, waving at his manager. "Hehe, S-so sorry about this. It really wasn't my intent to worry anybody. I' m deeply sorry." he said, bowing. His manager sighs and gives a heartwarming smile. "I was just worried you wouldn't get paid for this gig. After all, you did say you had this new routine you wanted to do for these people and...you worry me by running off like that. Either way, it's a good thing you're here. Now come on and show these people what entertainment is!" Kalin's manager says with a loud and happy tone. When Kalin would arrive out into the stage setup it was the Action Field Athletic Circus giving a large wonderful feel to the place and there was a timer where it would switch to Magical Broadway once the show began. Deep in the crowd, Carly watches the opening ceremony while chewing on some gum. "Let's hope this bodyguard shtick isn't as boring as I expect it to be..." she thinks to herself. The Wild Nature Carly sits in the crowd watching as the entertainment comes to a close with Kalin making a spectacular ending using Laughmaker, Odd-Eyes Dragon, and Dag Daggerman with the ending leaving everyone in shock and cheers of applause. Once the show ends she watches Kalin gather his things and begin leaving after some praise from his manager and she begins to follow him from the shadows remaining hidden. She watches Kalin safely go into a crowd of admirers and sighs walking over to a park bench and watching him intently just out of his view and aware of her surroundings. A cloaked figure steps up behind Carly and places their hand on Carly's shoulder, "You are easy to spot." The figure says before backing off a little, their voice muffled and changed from a human's using some kind of device. Carly reaches back grabbing the person's arm and lifts them with ease over her body and chucks them in front of her onto their back before getting into a more defensive stance. "Well, you can just bugger right off with your cloak and stalker methods buddy. Get away from me." she said with a dominant voice. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were that freak Yuga that everyone hated." she says to herself before sitting back down and crossing her leg over the other. Her outfit consisted of knee-length denim jeans torn at the bottom, open-toed sandals and a short white top also torn at the bottom revealing part of her midriff and stomach. Her Deck was in a box on her left leg and her duel disk was lying next to her. He gets up unfazed, dusts off the cloak, "That's not nice to say to the better duelist." He casually throws out before taking off the voice changing and allowing it to hang by his face, showing more of it in the light to Carly. His face with a malicious smile and malevolent eyes. "I didn't beat a lot of people for nothing you know and you ruined some of this cloak, I spent a good forty minutes trying to get the right design." Carly scoffs and shakes her head. "Buzz off. If you don't this'll get uglier than a duel." she says angrily. Yuga looks at her, "You want me to go? How about a duel to see if I should?" Yuga says activating his duel disk without waiting for a reply. "By the way, why are you here? Shouldn't you be carding people?" Yuga slyly let's out. Carly raises an eyebrow and chuckles. "One of the graduating class then you are. Everyone else is too much of a coward to talk to me otherwise. Well then, one more for the road then." she says placing her Duel Disk on her arm and then her Deck into the slot. 'Action Field, on. Amazoness Village!' ''an automated voice states as the area is covered by field magic signifying others nearby to the duel and the field changes to that of a tribal village. The Action Cards above swirl as they mix while Carly locks eyes. "What the hell?" she says looking at her Duel Disk seeing the Action Field and then sighing. "I should have expected this. Ah well, if it makes taking you down easier then so be it. Let's... DUEL!" she shouts drawing her five cards. Yuga draws his five cards. "DUEL!" He states before looking around at the action field "I was told that you had switched sides but I guess it was true." He looks at his first hand intently. "I'll start by activating 'Frightfur Patchwork' this allows me to add a 'Polymerisation' and an 'Edge Imp Chain' to my hand. I then activate 'Allure of Darkness' this allows me to draw two cards and then I have to banish a dark monster from my hand, I choose 'Edge Imp Chain'. I then activate the 'Polymerization' in hand to fuse 'Predaplant Darling Cobra' and 'Edge Imp Chain' in my hand. Erupt from beneath! FUSION SHOUKAN! Level 6 'Predaplant Claviceps Kraken'!" Yuga says before the monster erupts from the ground in attack mode. "I set one card and end my turn." as he ends his turn he begins to move around the little area looking out for action cards. Carly stops him in his pursuit and stamps her foot down making the card fly out of the nearby tree and onto a passing car. "So... hehehe... HAHAHAHA!" she begins laughing and draws her next card. "I reveal Amazoness Queen in my hand and Special Summon Amazoness Spy to the field in attack position. From there I Normal Summon Amazoness Mystic. I use Mystic's effect to add Polymerization to my hand and I'll use it right away." she states fusing Amazoness Spy and Amazoness Queen from her hand. "Fusion Summon! Level 8! Amazoness Empress!" she shouts as the large woman leaps forward and stands on the battlefield. "Due to this action field all of my monsters attack are increased by two hundred points. On top of that, well, you'll see for yourself. I've longed to thoroughly kick your ass and here's my opportunity! Amazoness Empress attacks Claviceps!" with one slice of the monster's sword, Claviceps is destroyed and predator counters are placed on both Mystic and Empress. "Amazoness Mystic attacks you directly. When she does, you cannot actiate card effects until the end of the damage step." she states as the mystic shocks Yuga with her magic. "From there, I destroy your face down spell or trap card using her effect." she states destroying it. "I then place two cards face down and end my turn." Yuga draws. "I set one monster face-down and end my turn." Again Yuga goes looking for action cards. He snags one. Carly draws and smiles. "I activate Mystic's effect adding Amazoness Coliseum to my hand. I then activate it." she states as the area around them is covered by a huge arena with women in the stands shouting down one even throwing a holographic rock at Yuga simply for being a man and it actually hurting upon contact. "With this, all of my Amazoness Monsters gain one thousand attack during the Battle Phase. Don't forget my Empress' effect now Yuga. She allows all Amazoness monsters I control to inflict piercing battle damage! Go!" she shouts as the monster attacks. Yuga quickly activates his action card Miracle which prevents his monster from being destroyed by battle this turn and halves all damage involving it. Yuga is blown back by the combined attacks of the monsters as his Life Points stay just above critical levels. "Tch. 'Top Student' that was just favoritism. Your uncle was a slouch and barely cared about anyone else. I deserved that spot and after I win I'll turn you into a card and mail it home to send a message. How's that sound you punk?" she says ending her turn. "My turn draw." Yuga says, "Sending me back to my Uncle in any form would be a lot worse to me then any punishment I could give to another. I summon from my hand 'Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio' and then by paying two thousand of my life points I activate 'Transcendental Polymerization' to fuse my two monsters on field together. Come Forth! FUSION SHOUKAN! Level 7 'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia'! Using its effect I banish 'Amazoness Empress' I then activate the 'Transcendental Polymerization''s second effect in my graveyard to summon back the monsters used for my fusion summon in defense mode with their effects negated. Battle Phase! 'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia' attack 'Amazoness Mystic' and my monster's effect activates, your monster loses one thousand attacks points and mine gains that much for this battle." Carly guards with her arm as the Amazoness monster is destroyed. "I activate my field spell's effect. This lets me Special Summon another Amazoness Monster from my Deck in attack position so long as it shares a different name from that monster. Come! Amazoness Paladin!" she shouts as the monster is summoned to her field. "Tch." Yuga chimes in before he goes looking for more action cards. "I end my turn." Carly snags it in front of him and slams her muscle into his chest knocking him back before chuckling. " I activate my trap cards Amazoness Curse Mirror and Amazoness Secret Hot Springs. With this combo, I'll restore Life Points once a turn from battle damage I take thanks to the Hot Springs and negate any heading my way thanks to the mirror. So, tell me Yuga, are you subdued yet?" she asks as she draws her next card. "I activate Fusion Conscription. This allows me to reveal Amazoness Assassin and add Amazoness Spy from my Deck to my hand. Now I activate Polymerization! This will allow me to Fusion Summon using the monsters in my hand emptying it completely. However, it's you who will be emptied off into the ocean when I'm done with you. Fusion Summon! Level 7! Amazoness Assassin!" she shouts as the monster appears from the vortex. "Using her effect I can send 1 card you control to the graveyard and inflict 500 points of damage to you!" she says as the assassin appears behind the chimera and slashes it wide open inflict 500 points of damage to Yuga. "Now... BOW TO ME! Amazoness Paladin attack Edge Imp Chain!" she shouts with the monster cutting the fiend into pieces. When it all seems hopeless, multiple synchro rings appear and shoot into the arena with an angry looking boy flying through it on skates skidding to a stop in front of Yuga with his Duel Disk expanding halving his Life Points for an illegal entry. Yuga feels his chest hurt along with Kalin nearby as now three of the dragon users are nearby one another. "Gah... this pain..." he looks back and sees Yuga. "You! Ah forget it, whoever threatens Clear Wing will feel my wrath!" he shouts drawing his sixth card. "During Standby phase, Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia's effect allows me to add Miracle Synchro Fusion to my hand, I then Normal Summon Speedroid Bamboo Horse! With this I Special Summon Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice from my hand and tune!" the monsters fly into the air and create synchro rings as Clear Wing calls out. "Synchro Summon! Level 7! Power Tool Dragon!" he calls out as a large mechanical monster is summoned. "Next I activate High Speed Recovery and Special Summon Three-Eyed Dice from my graveyard. Now I tune my Level 7 Power Tool Dragon with my Level 3 Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice! From the peaceful depths of time, release your light throughout this world and be revived! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Super Magical Swordsman of Nirvana! Nirvana High Paladin!" Lance stands tall behind his paladin and eyes his opponent decisively. "Attack, Nirvana High Paladin attacks Amazoness Paladin!" he shouts destroying the monster and halving Carly's Life Points. "Now I place two cards face down and end my turn." he states. Carly shakes her head. "My Field Spell activates. This allows me to Special Summon Amazoness Swords Woman!" she shouts summoning the monster to her field. "Who the hell are you? I almost had him, get out of my way!" she shouts at Lance. Yuga's irises begin to glow purple, "You almost had me?" Yuga seems to get angry, "I DRAW! I activate 'Predator Blast' and reveal the 'Predator Graft' in my hand in order to put a 'Predator Counter' onto 'Amazoness Swords Woman' then I activate 'Predator Graft' in order to bring back my 'Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia' I then use its effect to banish 'Amazoness Assassin' and with that I'll end my turn." Yuga runs off looking for more action cards but he seems as if he is seething in anger. Carly leaps forward and clashes with Yuga but the action card falls to Lance. Carly draws her next card and idels for a moment before smiling. "Your Rafflesia is an eyesore. I Normal Summon Amazoness Mystic and add 1 spell or trap card from my Deck to my hand. I then set that card. From here, our little game begins. I attack using Swords Woman on Rafflesia!" Raflesia's attack would match her own and both would be destroyed. "Using the effects of both Field Spells I can now summon two monsters from my Deck. Amazoness Queen and Amazoness Tiger are my choices. Thanks to my field Spell, their attack raises far higher than anything either of you could survive! Amazoness Mystic attacks Yuga's defense position monster and then Amazoness Queen attacks him directly!" he shouts. Yuga is tossed back like a rag doll his Life Points barely hanging on. As Amazoness Tiger attacks with Carly's own ferocious roar behind it, Nirvana High Paladin intercepts the monster and deals two hundred damage to Lance. "Tch. You protected him? Why are you doing this?" she asks before simply shaking her head. "Fine. I pay six hundred Life Points equal to the number of my face-up Amazoness monsters and summon back every monster destroyed during the battle phase this turn!" she says as Nirvana and Yuga's monster return. "Now, Amazoness Mystic destroy Yuga's monster! Then, Amazoness Tiger go and attack him directly!" she shouts. Once again the monsters clash leaving Yuga wide open and deal another two hundred points of damage to Lance. "This is it... Go, attack Yuga directly my Queen!" she shouts sending her giant blade in Yuga's direction. "Double Trap Open!" Lance shouts as a barrier protects Yuga from the blade by a hair's breath. "King's Consonance will negate your direct attack and let me banish Bamboo Horse and Three-Eyed Dice for a Synchro Summon! Divine wings, deliver divine speed and illuminate Heaven and Earth! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" he shouts as the massive dragons appears in the sky and readies itself. Yuga, Kalin, and Lance all feel pain as one of the Dimension Dragon's variants appears on the battlefield alongside the revived Nirvana High Paladin thanks to Pendulum Reborn. "These... are the hope of the future! Pendulum Synchros!" he shouts as Clear Wing takes off into the sky alongside Nirvana and shine against the light. Markings appear on Lance's back that are visible to Yuga in the shape of a dragon in a circle. "This ends... NOW!" he shouts drawing a single card. ''"It came!" he thinks to himself as he sees the Gateway To Victory in his mind. "I summon Savior Dragon!" a small pink dragon appears as Lance's hair begins to rise slowly and a wind surrounds him pushing everyone away. "I can't believe I have to save you... but it's for Clear Wing's sake not for the sake of those who are weak. I tune my Level 7 Clear Wing Fast Dragon with my Level 1 Savior Dragon!" he shouts leaping up and seemingly joining with his monster as they vanish into the synchro rings. "Divine beast of holy light. Descend now and transcend even time and space with your speed! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Level 8! Clear Wing Light Speed Dragon!" the monster appears out of the explosion of power as a huge white and green dragon with mirror-like armor showing across the entire battlefield. There is no sign of Lance but his voice can still be heard as if resonating with the dragon itself. "Light Speed Dragon's monster effect! I destroy one other Pendulum Monster I control and this monster gains that monster's ATK and effects for one turn! I destroy Nirvana High Paladin and place him in my Pendulum Zone! From there, I attack! Crystal of Light Slasher!" he shouts from the dragon spinning and vanishing before reappearing and running Amazoness Queen through with its power but not destroying the monster. "Nirvana High Paladin's effect! When a monster I control attacks your own, it loses attack equal to my monster's! Your Amazoness Queen now has 0 attack! Next I destroy Light Speed Dragon placing its scale of 1 into my Pendulum Zone! This allows me to Special Summon Clear Wing Fast Dragon back from my Extra Deck and give it one thousand more power!" he shouts appearing just above Fast Dragon where the head of Light Speed was falling down onto its wing. "Forget your spells traps and monster effects, when this monster is summoned back, card effects are worthless until the end of this turn. BATTLE! HELL DIVE SLASHER!" he shouts tearing through Carly's Amazoness Queen and dealing all three thousand and five hundred points of damage before getting off and landing behind her as her Life Points deplete to zero. Yuga walks over, with what seems to be an emotionless face pasted over what was laughing earlier, he looks down at the person who had been belittling him in the duel. "You said I wasn't the best, you said I should bow to you?" Yuga grits his teeth and shows his true rage, "Well look who is on the round without the ability to fight, the person who I should be bowing to? Ha. What a joke, you and everyone else in this crappy dimension should be bowing to me the best!" He stands straight and somewhat composes himself before carding here and placing the card in a pouch within his cloak. He then turns to his supposed saviour.